


Time to Time

by BlazeScissir



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeScissir/pseuds/BlazeScissir
Summary: Steve has a special gift for Billy during the rough Christmas season
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 53





	Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> This is my lil secret santa one shot for galaxy-nugget  
> My writing is a little rusty but I hope you enjoy <3

Billy and Steve were not in Hawkins anymore, they had moved themselves to the East Coast in order to avoid the many memories they had been plagued with during their time in Hawkins. The bodies, the monsters, the people they had seen. They needed something new. Billy was the one who suggested Maryland, Steve agreed purely at the idea of fresh seafood.

It was messy at first. They had been living together off-campus while Steve worked full time and Billy attended college. Billy was eager in getting an engineering degree, but those dreams were quickly stomped on after Neil passed and he no longer had enough money to properly pay for his education. Billy dropped out of college and began working day and night, planning to move them to Maryland.

Steve was used to the restless nights with Billy. Constantly watching him stretch himself too thin. 

They finally moved in September.

Tourists were still coming in and out, but Billy insisted it wasn't as bad as it would have been if they had done it in July. Billy picked up a job as a personal trainer and got along with many of the yoga moms. Steve just went about waiting tables in a small restaurant. When the two moved, Steve's mother insisted on sending money just in case. Steve disliked getting handouts from his parents, but knowing that income was going to be rough, he kept it for a rainy day. 

Christmas was fast approaching though. Billy was now taking night classes in hopes to get his education back on track. He seemed to never get enough sleep, but overall he seemed happier.

It was Christmas eve. Steve had taken the day off in order to try and make the night special for Billy. Billy was working late tonight, so Steve made himself busy. 

He cleaned up the house a bit, organizing the fridge, just simple things to pass the time. 

He looked at the clock. 9 pm. He had an hour before Billy would be getting home, so he decided to take a shower and get himself into something more comfortable and rest for a bit, knowing he was in for a long night. 

When Billy came home he tried to quietly sneak into the room to take a shower, not quietly enough though. Steve sat up slowly and smiled at his lover as he watched him pick some random clothes to change into after his shower. He looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. A little late but Steve didn't mind the extra sleep. Billy wordlessly kissed Steve on the forehead before slinking into the bathroom and leaving the door cracked just incase Steve needed something.

Steve quickly put his plan in motion. He had bought some tealight candles and a new peppermint holiday candle just to set the mood. He lit the candles and placed them around the room. From under the bed, he pulled out their box of toys, and along with that a nice gift bag with a gift.

Steve then got himself dressed in one of Billy's shirts and a cute pair of holiday briefs, waiting patiently on the bed.

He heard the water shut off and he felt almost nervous. He didn't do this much, but with how busy everything had been he new Billy deserved some RNR. 

Billy stepped out of the bathroom in only his towel and chuckled when he saw the theatrics put on by Steve.

"This is cute." He said quietly walking to the bed to kiss Steve. Steve quickly pulled Billy into the bed while smiling into the kiss.

"Wanted to get you a gift." He said sweetly before pulling away and gesturing at the bed so Billy could lay down.

Billy laid on his back and stretched like a lazy cat. Steve slid a hand up his stomach and chest while Billy purred in satisfaction. He sucked a mark into the blonde boy's neck before pulling away again.  
  
"On your stomach baby." 

Before Billy could argue Steve kissed him again and nipped at his lower lip. Steve felt Billy go almost boneless before he rolled over. 

Steve moved now to sit on Billy's calves and unwrapped his towel. He squeezed Billy's ass and Billy had no complaints as he sighed happily. Steve continued to massage his ass with one hand while he reached to grab the gift he got for Billy. It was a cute new butt plug, which was something Steve used often, but never something Billy had tried. Along with that, there was some new lube and a bottle of massage oil. 

Billy turned his head and looked quizzically at Steve. "What are you up to back there, Harrington?" 

Steve smiled deviously as he opened the bottle of lube and warmed up a bit on his fingers. "Call me Daddy tonight, baby."

Billy shuddered but didn't respond as he pressed himself into the mattress. Steve wasted no time teasing his partner's entrances with a lubed finger and enjoyed the small gasp that came from Billy when he suddenly slid it in.

"C'mon, kitten wanna hear you say it." Steve goaded as he curled his finger and slid another one in, wanting to stretch Billy just enough to get the plug in. "Wanna hear you ask for your new toy."

Billy muffled his quiet moans into the mattress, he was quiet rarely on the bottom and was more than overwhelmed at the attention. Steve, impatient as ever, curled his fingers and pressed right against Billy's sweet spot, and Billy nearly jumped out of his skin before responding breathlessly, "Please _please please_ Steve-" Steve pressed against it again, and again, and again, "Daddy _Daddy_ please please." He sounded like he was choking on his own noises. 

Steve retracted his fingers and kissed up Billy's back, quietly whispering praises as he reached around to find the plug. Billy already seemed like he was about to shake out of his skin and they hadn't even gotten to the best part.

Steve sat up once he found the plug. He grabbed at Billy's cheeks before slowly spreading them and spitting on his hole, which seemed to twitch in anticipation. Steve teased Billy with the tip. "Ready for your present baby?" Steve asked innocently as if he wasn't torturing his boyfriend with this painfully slow pace.

Billy nodded and when he only received a smack to the ass he whined out "Yes please, _daddy_." That noise was music to Steve's ears as he slid the toy slowly past Billy's entrance, wiggling it making sure it fits nice and snug. Billy was panting and grinding down against the bed. "Thank you," he whispered before returning to hide his face against the mattress.

Steve then pulled out the massage oil. While he wasn't incredibly skilled by any means, Billy enjoyed a massage every once and a while. Steve didn't hesitate to rub the massage oil all on Billy's back and rubbed the excess on his ass just to add insult to injury. Billy whined softly feeling the toy being nudged by the movement.

Steve then started to rub Billy's shoulders. Loosening his back slowly but surely. Wanting to make this moment intimate and calm, after all it was literally the calm before the storm.

As Steve got closer to finishing his massage he began to grind his own closed cock against Billy's ass, making both him and Billy moan. The energy in the room was so soft and lovely, even with Steve grinding against Billy like a horny teenager.

After a few more minutes, Steve wiped his hands clean and nudged Billy to get him to roll onto his back.

Steve smiled down at Billy who was already quite flushed and had a red leaking cock from all the teasing. Steve kissed up his lover's neck and nipped at his jaw.

"Doing so good for me baby, you're already so close. Think you can handle me?" Steve asked in-between kisses. Billy nodded and only received the tug of his plug in response.

Steve chuckled, "You can barely handle my teasing, kitten, how do you think I feel?" Steve loved teasing Billy like this. It was so rare to see the "man" of the relationship in such a submissive position, with a pretty hole that demanded to be fucked.

Steve himself didn't feel like waiting very much, and from the looks of it, neither was Billy. The poor man looked like he was about to burst. Steve took advantage of this as he slowly stroked and lubed up his own cock while mouthing and sucking at Billy's neck.

"Please daddy _please_ ," he whined "Been so good tonight _please don't make me wait_." 

And Steve didn't.

He pushed himself into Billy slowly and Billy arched against the sudden intrusion and squeezed against Steve with a moan. 

Seeing this, Steve pulled himself far enough to only leave the tip in before thrusting fully back into Billy's heat. He did this several times before Billy suddenly came with a loud broken moan and tears pooling in his eyes. He pulled Steve down for a kiss while Steve grinded down into Billy.

When Billy went boneless against Steve, Steve began to fuck into him roughly, chasing his own orgasm. Billy could only let out broken moans as Steve Pounded into him. Steve, wanting to make Billy come again, moved his hand to Billy's cock and began stroking it at the same brutal pace. It didn't take long again before Billy tightened against Steve and spilled into his hand. 

After a few more thrusts Steve came in Billy and bit down on his shoulder as he did, trying to bite back his own noises. 

After Steve pulled out Billy laughed breathlessly and covered his face.

"This makes my gift for you look like shit, Harrington."

"Well we already knew I was the best at getting you gifts."  
  
  


"Fuck you"

"Love you too, baby."


End file.
